Super Smash Bros Bonds of Chaos
by sonicfan0987
Summary: The sequel to Smash Bros. A new Tournament, for Rage the Hedgehog 3 years have past since the last Smash Bros. Tournament and when he gets word of the new one he and his new friend the reformed Christain the Dark decide to go and compete. what happens when some of his friends unexpectedly enter? find out in the thrilling sequel! OCs accepted, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros. Bonds of Chaos**

**Hello fellow fans and readers this is the sequel to Smash Bros. A New Tournament. This one I will allow spots for Ocs from the first one as well as new one. I will be using Rage the Hedgehog, Christain the Dark, and Icezer the Hedgehog. In Rage's Timeline this will be taking place between Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 6 and the upcoming Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 7. The OC entry form will be at the end an now for the fun to begin!**

_Chapter 1_

_3 Years (15 Mobian years) have past since the last Smash Bros. Tournament and things were crazy for Rage in those small 3 years for him. Not even a month after returning from the tournament he was thrown into his Equestria Adventures which brought him to finding new abilities, friends, and a hidden truth he had no idea about. Today was the day... the day he was going to enter the upcoming competition to prove that he is the best warrior in the Multiverse... Our story begins with Rage on Angel Island..._

"So Rage are you sure about this?" Christain asks "I mean I was the one who gave the smashers abilities to Darkness..."

"Christain that was the old you." Rage says "You may get some negative feedback at first but jut let the others warm up to the fact you have changed."

"You're right." Christain says "So any idea on who we are going up against?"

"I know the regulars will be there. Hopefully I can have a sword duel with Marth of Ike." Rage says "Sonic and Shadow are not that much of a challenge though."

"Right so should we be going?" he asks and Rage nods as they walk through the portal to the Smash bros. Reception

"Why if it isn't Rage the Hedgehog." Meta Knight says "Come back for the new tournament?"

"You bet I did!" Rage says with a thumbs up

"What is her doing here?" a female voice comes from behind and the three turn to see Zelda looking at Christain "Here to steal our powers again for your pal?"

"No he's not." Rage sighs "Christain has changed."

"But how do you know that?" Meta Knight asks him

"It was about 1 year ago..." Rage sighs "I was in a race against time to stop Dr. Finitevus who stole Christain's Dark Powers to revive Mephilies from the Time Void. When he was revived Christain's Dark Powers were lost forever he's changed."

"I understand it's hard to believe but Rage is right." Christain says as an announcement was heard over the intercom,

"Attention fighters please make your way to the regestration area if you have not already done so so Crazy Hand or myself may get you put in." Master Hand announces.

"You better get going." Zelda says

"yeah." Rage responds walking off to the counter with Christain. They wait in the small line and soon they got to Master Hand.

"Well if it isn't Rage the Hedgehog... surprise you could make it." Master Hand says "Figured you would be busy guarding the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well I keep them with me Master Hand." Rage says as master hand gets a decent sized book.

"Well here is your rule book. We have a whole new rule set this year so read the book over good." the large hand says to Rage as he walks over to the AI In charge of housing

"Rage you are arranged for Room roommate is currently undecided." the female AI says handing him a key card as he head to the room and unpacks his gear before sitting down to read.

"Smash Bros Tournament Rules 5th edition. This years competition will be a battle until one is either not responding for 10 seconds, forfits, or until both are too tired to continue. We will allow the full use of all powers except for any Death spells." the book reads through a voice over thing. Rage catches Marth walk down the hall who actually looks back and Rage

"Well Rage it's great to meet you." he says

"Hello Marth." Rage says "I hear you are quite the swordsman." Rage responds looking up

"Why I am looking forward to a sword duel?" Marth replies

"Yes I am." Rage chuckles

"Well good luck." he chuckles back walking down the hall as Christain enters the room

"Hay Rage I am right next door in 522." he says "I am roommates with Kirby!"

"cool." Rage says with a yawn "ugh I am tired..." he says to himself "I wonder how the others are holding up..." he soon falls asleep for a while. When he woke up it was 3:00 and he noticed the other side of his room was still empty... or so he thought...

"Morning sleepy head." something said and Rage looks over to see a certain Keyblade master on the couch

"Sora?" Rage asks rubbing his eyes. Once he gets a better look at the teenager he sees a large smug grin on his face "What's with the grin?"

"What is this?" he asks holding up a small envelope

"Hay! Don't those are mine!" Rage says frantically as Sora opens the envelope and pulls out a picture of Rage, Icezer, Christain, Xage and Axel.

"Oh you pals." Sora says "Come on Rage it's not that big of a deal."

"Sora... what are you doing in here anyway?" Rage asks him

"I am your other roommate" he chuckles

"Other?" Rage questions as Riku walks in

"My you're awake..." he says "You sure sleep just like Sora."

"What do you mean by that!?" Sora asks

"Come on Sora I'm joking." he says "Sora has told me a lot about the fight you guys had last time. It's a pleasure to meet you Rage."

"Well met." Rage says before pausing not knowing the name of the silver haired male

"Riku." he says with a smile

"Thank you." Rage sighs "Well if you do not mind I am going to go practice on one of those wireframes." Rage says getting up and walking out. As he walks down the hallway he sighs 'Thank Chaos that was the pictures of my brothers, Christain and Axel... I couldn't imagine what I would have done if Sora found the pictures of me and the others from Ponyville... I could never live that one out...' he thinks in relief.

Some time later Sora was talking with Christain on their way down the hall to see how Rage was doing The two look in and see Rage working on his magic powers. He strikes one with a powerful strike of lightning as more surround him and he releases a burst of a dark red magical energy before attacking others with magic bolts and missiles. Soon he finished with a rather large electrical strike from his hands.

Rage walks out of the room and Sora looks at him with great interest. "Wow Rage your Magic skills have really improved. How did you find time for all that?"

"I had some help from a friend..." Rage says with a smile as he walks back to the room between the two

"let me guess Twilight?" Christain whispers in his ear and Rage smiles a bit. A little farther down the see two well known red and green plumbers along with a certain set of Hyleans.

"Oh are you Rage the Hedgehog?" Mario asks him,

"Yeah." Rage says "You're Mario right?" Rage says and Mario nods as Rage looks to Luigi "And you're his brother Luigi right?" and the green Plumber nods

"Link was just-a telling us about you from the last tournament." Mario says

"It was a shame we couldn't make it." Luigi says

"Yeah speaking of which why couldn't you guys? All Master Hand told us something was up." Rage asks the two

"It was Bowser we were to occupied." Mario says

"Did someone call for me!" the koopa king laughs walking up to them causing a bit of a shake in the ground looking at Rage he snorts "You and I are going to have fun if we get matched up!" he chuckles

"You don't stand a chance shells for brains!" Rage chuckles "You're too big and slow."

"But I've got massive power that smaller creatures like you don't!" Bowser chuckles

"Just you wait and see what powers I have saved up!" Rage chuckles as the Koopa king walks off in anger.

"So Rage has your Sword Skills imrpoved?" Link asks with a smirk

Rage looks with a smile 'leave it to Link to ask me that question.' he chuckles in his head "They sure have! My new Chaos Rain skill should come in handy to deal some quick damage." he says

"Well I look forward to a nice sword duel." he says as Zelda asks her own question,

"Are you skilled in magic?" she asks

"Is he?" Sora says "You should have seen him in the training room! Zaping all of the Wire frames!"

"Got all kinds of magic." Rage says as Gannondorf approaches

"Oh great..." Link sighs as he and Zelda turn to leave

"Rage the Hedgehog!" he says with an echoing voice

"Gannondorf..." Rage snarls

"I am not trying to be hostile hedgehog." he says "I have a small bit of respect for you. A VERY SMALL bit."

"Why would you have ANY respect for me?!" Rage asks confused about the Gruedo Kings words

"Because..." he says as if it was paining him to say it at all "You saved all the fighters good or evil... so you have a small bit of my respect. SMALL BIT."

"okay..." Rage says deciding to take off before anyone else decided to make things weirder for him. But that was cut short when he heard a whip crack and a small hellhound runs to Pit.

"Who the heck?" Rage looks at the man in the fancy clothing with the small mustache and goatee. He walks up to Rage.

"You hedgehog!" he says walking over

"Oh brother..." Rage sighs rolling his eyes as the man walks up

"You are Rage am I correct?" he asks

"Okay how the heck does EVERYONE know who I am?!" Rage yells getting ticked off. He felt as if someone had told nearly every fighter about all of his large quests and everything to protect Mobius.

"That... would be my fault..." a blue female AI appears Rage knew who it was it was Arianna the personal AI that was assigned to him last tournament

"Arianna..." Rage sighs "Why?"

"I asked her about some of the strongest fighters here at the Tournament." the man says

"Rage meet Julius Belmont the Vampire Hunter." she says "I was on my way to catch up with you when he stopped me."

"Why would you be on your way to see me?" Rage asks

"Becuase I have been assigned to you again." she says "It is not uncommon for a personal AI program to stick with a fighter when they return."

"Well that would explain it..." Rage says to himself before looking at Julius "Sorry about that Julius. It's just I don't enjoy the spotlight that much for what I do... don't want all the fame and everything..."

"I must say I am quite surprised." Julies replies

"But why not?!" Sora yells "You could be rich and famous! I mean come on you have saved Mobius from Darkness, Mephilies, and the old Christain so many times!"

"Yeah but I don't do it for me... I do what I think is right and getting rewarded for it I do not think is right." Rage says "Now I would love to keep talking and everything but to be honest the teleportation spell I used to get me and Christain here has drained me up and I am going to go to bed."

"But it's only 6:00." Julius says "are you really that tired?"

"When you just got done stopping Darkness again you would know how Rage feels." Christain says

"Thank you Christain..." Rage sighs walking back to his room and laying down in his bed. "Well I just hope the others back in Ponyville are doing okay without me. More importantly I hop none of the fighters find the pictures I have..."

[Meanwhile in Ponyville on Angel Island]

Fluttershy and Twilight were up playing with some of the Chao as they had been doing a lot they discovered them.

"So where is Rage?" Fluttershy asks Tikal. "We haven't seen him around."

"He is attending the Smash Bros. Tournament." Knuckles answers for Tikal.

"Smash Bros. What's that?" Twilight asks

"It is a fighting tournament held by a character known as Master Hand made to have the strongest warriors put their skills to the test against each other." Tikal explains "He was invited back since he did well last year and it was cut short with Darkness' intrusion."

"I hope he will be alright..." Fluttershy sighs.

**To be continued**

**quick note for everyone who Might be confused about the last bit. This is taking place as I said before between HCC6 and the upcoming HCC7. The Harmonic Chaos Chronicles is a series of the life of Rage after he was sent to Equestria. The reason Angel Island is there is because Rage being the Guardian of Chaos moved it to Equestria as when he decided to remain there it made sense since the Emeralds would be safer there anyways.**

**Now for the OC form for entries. All fields are required but if one does not apply such as in the family section please put N/A Please submit by PM do not want a lot of OC form reviews. It just gets a tad annoying...**

**-OC Form Example-**

**-General info-**

**Name: Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog**

**Age: 20 physical truly 49**

**Species: Mobian Hedgehog**

**Gender: Male**

**Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog/semi-mlp**

**Personality: Brave, Calm, protective, Smart, Carefree, Bold, Always ready for anything**

**IQ(not required): 300/300**

**-History-**

**Character Summery:Rage the Hedgehog is the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds after Knuckles the Echidna. Rage has been in battle between the forces of Darkness countless times mainly against either Christain the Dark, Darkness the hedgehog, Mephelies the Dark and on occasions Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Rage does not enjoy the spotlight and never takes credit for fame forwhat he does.**

**Bio: Rage was born into the family of three hedgehog but unbeknownst to him he was a cross since his father Maxim Chaotic was had him in Equestria after an issue with his MDT (Mulit Dimensional Transportarion) device. He was still young when he was put back with his mother. When Rage was 8 his mother was killed and his father returned to Equestira out of guilt for not being there for his family. Rage's middle brother Xage the hedgehog was kidnapped and he and Icezer were taking in by a newly wed Fox couple.**

**Life was simple until Rage was 14 and he had an encounter when on vaction with his friend with Dex the Wolf the man who would later be his mentor as the Chaos Guardian. When Rage returned home Christain the Dark the same man who killed his mother killed both of his adoption parents. After battling Christain to a Draw Dex appeared before Rage and explained to him his destiny as the Chaos Guardian.**

**Rage was taken to Angel Island where he trained for the next year and soon became the fully trained guardian and returned to Icezer and they moved to Angel Island. From then on Rage carried out the duties of the Guardian with Icezer by his side. Battling darkness and evil when it threatened to disrupt the Light/Dark balance.**

**Years go by and when Rage was in a face off with Dr. Eggman along side Sonic Eggman tricked the two and sent them to different dimensions by using Rage's fathers stolen MDT technology. Rage was sent to Equestria where he was discovered by Twilight Sparkle and through the course of time he discovered about his true past and father. Rage chose to remain in Equestria and returning to Mobius when he was needed. Rage caught the attention of the Princesses who explained how he was an Alicorn when he arrived which explained the large blank in his memory.**

**Now Rage lives on Angel Island and helps as he is needed commonly reading at the Library in Twilight's castle for the younger ponies or in the Library run by vanilla on Mobius.**

**-Powers-**

**Physical abilities: enhanced martial arts and fighting, hyper speed, hearing, reflexes and sight, Fire immunity and mind/body alteration immunity.**

**Magical powers: Elements(fire, water, earth, air, lightning, light, darkness, Psychic,ice etc.), Chaos powers, mind reading, teleportation, healing**

**Flaws: Rage tends to over speculate a lot. He can sometimes get in over his head.**

**-Relations-**

**Family: Maxim Chaotic(Father), Madison the Hedgehog(Mother), Icezer(brother), Xage(brother)**

**Friends: Christain the Dark(after his reformation), Axel the Wolf, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Equestira Mane 6, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence.**

**Enemies: Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephilies the Dark, Dr. Finitevus, Christain the Dark(Before reformation), Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

**-Optional info-**

**-move list-**

**-Moves-**

**General Chaos (Chaos, Spear, Blast, Control)**

**Chaos Snap: powered down form of Chaos Blast**

**Chaos Lance: larger scale of Chaos Spear**

**Chaos rain: summons 1000 Chaos Spears to attack a large Area**

**Chaos Swarm: 1000 Chaos Spears swarm a single foe**

**Chaos Beam: a powerful beam of Chaos Energy**

**Chaos Armageddon: summons 1000 Chaos Lances that rain down and cause a Chaos Blast as they impact the ground**

**Chaos Blade Rush: using the Blade of Chaos Rage slices an opponent with a powerful strike**

**Chaos Raid: With the Blade of Chaos Rage rapidly attacks the enemy at high speeds**

**Elemental Chaos Alteration: Rage can infuse the powers of Chaos with the powers of the elements to create more effective moves**

**-Transformations-**

**Super Form: 50x power increase**

**Requirements; none**

**Hyper form: 100x power increase**

**Requirements: 1 Chaos Emerald**

**True Chaos: 250x power increase**

**Requirements: all 7 Chaos Emeralds**

**Perfect Chaos: 500x Power increase**

**Requirements; all 7 Chaos Emerakds**

**Ultima Chaos: 1000x power increase**

**Requirements: all 7 Chaos emeralds**

**Chaos Unleashed: 10000x power increase, can only be used for 30 min and must recharge for 24 hours.**

**Requirements: remove inhibitor rings.**

**I know its a lot but I want to know all can so I an make the fights the best they can be by having more info on the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Faces

The next morning all the fighters were gathered for the introduction ceremony being held by Master Hand to introduce each fighter. Rage was in the side corridor to the playing field where each fighter was introduced. Rage listened to Master hands introduction of Pit when he was tapped by Arianna letting him know he was up next.

Back on the playing field Master hand and Crazy Hand just finished with Fox's as they hit Rage's name. "The next Fighter is a second year fighter, this Mobian was a favorite during last years tournament." Master Hand says as Crazy Hand takes over,

"This hedgehog the balance of Light and Dark, the guardian of Chaos," Crazy Hand says as Master Hand signals with his thumb for Rage to come join the rest of them, "We give you the one and only Rage the Hedgehog.", with that Rage walks onto the field with every other fighter. Rage was last in line not like he cared.

"Now that's our fighter line up!" Master Hand says "With our new Rule set our first bout will begin! And the first two are... Pit V.S. Rage the Hedgehog!" Master Hand says as the fighters are dismissed and Rage and Pit walk together to the ready area.

"Good luck Pit." Rage says

"Oh you're going to need it more then me." Pit chuckles as they reach the location where they select their desired stage. They look at the stage screen "wow a lot more stages then I thought." Pit says

"Yeah..." Rage says looking at some he recognized, "Feild of no Return from Dark Mobius, Fortress of Darkness from Dark Mobius, The World That Never Was and The Castle That Never Was to name a few..." Rage looks at the selection and selects the Castle That Never Was. To his surprise both had selected it and they were soon transported to the arena

"You know the rules, no instant K.O. Powers, no Death spells first to knock their foe down for 10 seconds is the victor." Master Hand annonces as he begins the count down... "3...2...1... Fight!"

The instant that sounded Rage summoned his blade as Pit leaped for him putting Rage on the defensive side. Pit using his bow as two small blades was striking at Rage as fast as he could forcing Rage to block at high speeds as well. Soon Rage was able to hold their blades for just long enough for him to land kick on Pit.

Meanwhile in Skyworld a green haired woman was watching the fight from a reflecting pool. "This Mobian has outstanding fighting skills... for a mortal." she says with a smile. Back down on the field Pit was shooting energy arrows at Rage who was using his sword to deflect them.

"You're nothing compared to the underworld armies!" Pit says as he strikes Rage with an arrow finally and leaps to strike him but Rage blocks it

"Heh please I am not even giving it the much at all!" Rage chuckles forcing pit back with a powerful kick to the gut, "My turn!" Rage chuckles holding his hand in the air forming a ball of energy that split into a group of Chaos Spears. "Chaos Swarm!" Rage yells and the spears launch for Pit but with a streak of light a square shield of magical energy blocks the attack.

"What the?" Rage looks to see the tall woman with green hair and a staff standing in front of Pit.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asks surprised by the goddesses appearance "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in on the action." she chuckles sending pit off

"Is that even legal?" Rage asks

"Yes... it is" Palutena says "Now please state me your name, hedgehog."

"It's Rage, Rage the Hedgehog. I hope you are tougher then Pit because I still have a lot more tricks up my sleeve!" Rage says

"Oh don't worry!" she chuckles launching a fire tornado at Rage and it engulfs him as it passes him he stood there like nothing happened

"Nice try Palutena was it?" Rage chuckles as she looks in disbelief.

"Fire Immunity?" she asks

"Yup." Rage smirks "but I am afraid play time is over!" Rage leaps into the air and grabs a Chaos Emerald as his eyes glow "Trinity Chaos Beam!" he yells as three beams of Chaos energy shoot at her, one of Inferno Chaos, one of Icy, Chaos and the other Zero Chaos.

Palutena was damaged some and also thrown back quite a way from the attack, "Oof... nice attack... for a mortal..." she chuckles as a large light beam strikes Rage from above doing a lot of damage to him and he was lying on the ground Master Hand appeared beginning to count down..

"10...9...8...7...6..5...4...3...2..." Master hand was able to get to until the Chaos Emeralds shined and Rage turned into his Super Form. Master hand then returns to wherever he was before as Rage floats down to the ground his clothing and quills flailing with energy

"H-How?!" she gasps "you weren't moving at all!"

"It's a thing called false hope!" Super Rage chuckles as he dashes for Palutena and nails her with a combo of punches and kicks until she forced him back with gust of air, "Come on I am not even warmed up yet!" Super Rage laughs

"Very well take this!" Palutena yells "Holy Strike!" she yells and thousands of swords made of light energy strike Rage each one draining some of his energy forcing him back to his normal form

'damn...' Rage thinks 'she sure know how to stop Chaos Energy... but let's see her survive this!' Rage looks at her awaiting her smart-ass remark

"Not as powerful as we thought are we?" she chuckles

Rage grins at that "You haven't seen half of it!" Rage yells as he changes into his Ultima Chaos Form, "You're done for!" he yells taking his inhibitor rings off and he forms even more energy to the already powerful energy flare around his body.

Then at a speed so fast no one saw what happened Palutena was struck by a Fire Kick from Rage who then charges a Chaos beam and strikes her with it before using Chaos Control to war behind her, "It has been fun but I am afraid this is over!" Rage says with an echoing voice "Dark Chaos Armageddon!" he yells as thousands of Dark Chaos Lances assault Palutena each one causing a Dark Chaos Blast as they hit her. When the dust cleared up she was on the ground unable to get up for the 10 seconds Master Hand counted

"The winner of this fight is Rage the Hedgehog!" he announces holding Rage's hand in the air. After powering down Rage goes over and helps Palutena up.

"That was a good fight Ms. Palutena." Rage says "Not every day I get to fight a goddess."

"You have proven your power Rage the Hedgehog." she pants still wiped out from the fight "Tell me how are you not tired out?"

"When I exit any of my Chaos Forms my body is healed and my energy replenished." Rage says "Now I will say very few people can withstand my Chaos Armageddon move and still survive."

"You are a worthy opponent Rage the Hedgehog... Pit could learn a lot from you." Palutena says finally standing up right

"Please just call me Rage." Rage responds as they walk out of the arena

"Now please tell me what is that power you have Rage?" she asks him

"The Power of the Chaos Emeralds." Rage says showing one to Palutena who grabs it and looks at it "They are a devine power made by gods from Mobius formed to keep a balance between light and darkness on Mobius and the multiverse they are an ultimate power that some will do anything to steal from me, I am their guardian appointed by their makers."

"They sure do have a powerful ancient yet divine energy." she says handing Rage the Chaos Emerald "You put up a good fight... not many warriors can best a goddess."

"Thank you." Rage says as he returns to his room 521 where Sora awaited him

"Nice battle Rage!" he says "You kicked serious butt!"

"Nice job Rage." Riku says walking in "That was an intense fight."

"Thank you guys..." Rage sighs

[Angel Island]

Twilight looked at Fluttershy with a smile

"Are you sure about this?" the shy pegasus asks "I mean you could get seriously hurt..."

"I will be fine Fluttershy." Twilight says "I think if Rage will be fine I can do it too."

[Smash Bros. Commons Room 521]

Rage was sitting at the desk they gave him with a small device in front of him. Sora and Riku had gone to get something to eat and Rage was alone working on the new holo map feature for his wrist device he uses a lot. Soon Sora and Riku return with the food

"Rage we got you a burger!" Sora says throwing it at the crimson hedgehog

"Oh thanks Sora!" he says grabbing it with his magic as he puts his tools down.

"So what are you doing there Rage?' Riku asks seeing the small device

"I am working on adding a holomap feature to one of my devices." Rage replies as he takes a bite of of the burger "A veggie burger?" he asks

"Yeah." Sora says

"I am not going to ask how you knew it was my favorite." Rage chuckles as his ear twitches to the sound of clopping hooves 'Oh for the love of all thing Chaos please don't make that be who I think it is...' he says.

But his fear came true as a purple Alicorn sees him and gasps "RAGE!" she yells making both Riku and Sora confused and Rage felt embarrassed beyond words

"shit..." he says under his breath

"Rage who is this?" Sora asks trying not to go to far with the whole thing

"Guys This is Twilight... a friend of mine..." Rage sighs 'damn it what is she doing here?!' he yells in his head

"your friends with a Technicolored pony?" Riku asks

"Alicorn..." Rage grumbles "Twilight what in Chaos are you doing here?"

"I entered the Smash Bros. Competition." she smiles and Rage looks at her like she is crazy

"Uh... Twilight I hope you realize that this is a very intense fighting tournament..." Rage says

"and?" she asks "Can't know anything unless your try it right?"

"I guess..." Rage says giving up

"So how do you two know each other?" Riku asks

"He's a prince of our world!" Twilight says making Sora and Riku chuckles

"It's a long story..." Rage sighs

After a long explanation...

"Wow so it was all because Eggman sent you there and everything?" Sora asks

"Yeah, that's also why I had that outburst with the envelope yesterday I thought it was this one here..." Rage says showing Sora a picture of Rage's Alicorn form and his friends in a group photo,

"So where are you?" Sora asks and Rage points to him, he was right next to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Now who are the others?"

"That's Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Applejack, and Rarity." Twilight points them out for Rage

"I don't think any different of you for this Rage..." Riku says "Honestly I think it's brave and pretty cool you helped save a world like this one and I can see why they became your friends so easily Twilight is very friendly."

"Thanks Riku that means a lot." Rage sighs laying on his bed

**To be continued!**

**Remember to send in OC's if you would like an OC in a smash bros. Fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teams

The morning comes slowly for Rage and he was woken up by Riku because Master Hand requested the fighters early that day. They all head to the meeting room where Master Hand awaited for the fighters to arrive. When an AI gives a thumbs up showing all the fighters were there Master Hand begins

"Good morning Smashers and welcome to the First Day of the Smash Bros. Tournament as you know yesterday's matches were the traditional opening bouts that are not part of the competition just a handful of bouts that were in high demand by our fans. Today I have called you here to announce this year is the first full Super Smash Bros. Team Fighting tournaments. All the fighters must form teams of 6 to 8. these teams will fight in team battles with our new rule set. All teams must have their roster submitted by 10 AM this morning that gives you all 4 hours to work with good luck.

All the fighters begin to look for people to form a team with. Rage, Sora, Riku and Christain were already together as Twiligth comes up to them.

"Rage, Christain can I join you're team?" Twilight asks them

"Is she any good?" Riku asks

"She is a skilled magic user and she would be great as a healing support." Rage says "besides we still need 2,"

"Well Twilight you can join us." Riku says

"Okay lets find one more to put us at 6." Sora says as they look around. Soon they see a Mobian gorilla looking for a team "What about him? He looks like a tough fighter."

"I don't know..." Rage says "Ari what do you have on him?" Arianna Rage's Personal AI assigner to him last tournament appears from their standard wrist device and looks at the stranger.

"That is Spencer Franklin Recardo from Mobius a 23 year old Male Mobian Gorilla. He is a skilled fighter and is proficient in light and dark magics. He looks to be immune to elements and alteration skills but I have no idea on his fighting skills." she says "My advice coming from the database is to test him in the wreck room as a wise course of action a single life dual is the suggested match type." Ari then goes back to her small home on Rage's wrist

"Well Rage since you are going to be the Team Leader why don't you go talk with him." Sora says

"Me? The leader?" Rage asks

"Of course you are the most skilled leader out of the five here." Riku says "It's only natural that the one with the most leadership experience takes the role."

"Very well we will meet back in Sora, Riku and my room when I am done I set up my old GameCube in there it has four controllers and Sonic Riders already in if you want to do something to pass the time." Rage says as he walks up to the gorilla who looks at him

"Hello." is all he says to Rage

"Hello Spencer Franklin Ricardo correct?" Rage asks

"Yeah how do you know me I have never met you..." the gorilla says

"Ari told me." Rage says "She's my personal AI."

"Oh, now that I think about it you do look familiar..." Spencer says

"I am Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos." Rage replies "Bur please call me Rage. I wanted to know if you needed a team."

"Well yeah I am looking for some guys but I want to know if you are strong enough." Spencer says

"Well I guess great minds think alike." Rage chuckles "Listen I am already part of a team of 5 and we need one more so I'll tell ya what how about we go to the wreck room and duel if I think you do well enough in a single life KO match I will offer you our 6th slot if you are interested. Sound good?"

"Very well if I am amused with you skills Rage." Spencer says as they head to the wreck room and enter the single life KO area and are met with the Map selection interactive menu.

Rage looks through for a place he would know and when he comes across Angel Island he selects it knowing he would have a power advantage there. When the system selected map shows up Rage looks a bit disappointed when it was The Castle That Never Was from Kingdom Hearts. At the least he knew the place. Soon they are transported to the field and Rage looks at Spencer who makes the first move as he swings a large hammer at Rage who leaps back and summons the Blade of Chaos as he does so.

"Hrm..." Spencer grunts as Rage leaps in the air

"Star Chaos Blade Rush!" Rage yells as he charges his weapon with Star Chaos and lands a heavy slice at Spencer who moves just enough for only his arm to get hit.

"Take this!" he yells shooting bolts of light at Rage who dodges them left and right until one hits him in the chest knocking him back and his sword in the air. Swiftly Spencer grabs Rage's weapon and lands on Rage before he could get back up. "Ha! I got you now!" he laughs

"You underestimate me." Rage grunts

"Oh really?" Spencer asks looking Rage in the eye pointing Rage's weapon at his face "I seem to have the upper hand here I hold your own weapon after all."

Rage smirks as the weapon disappears surprising Spencer as Rage glows with energy "CHAOS ARMAGEDDON!" he yells and a pulse of energy sends Spencer into the air as Rage leaps up and kicks him back to the ground then thousands of Chaos Lances hit him causing a Chaos Blast on impact

"Oof!" he groans from the impact "Nice hit... but not enough!" he yells with great speed and power he punches Rage with great force making Rage cough some blood up.

"I see..." Rage says 'I think I am beginning to understand his ability level... he-' Rage's thinking was interrupted when the earth begins to shake from the hands of Spencer

"Ha! Try this on for size!" he laughs

'well time to show him the Chaos Emeralds.' Rage thinks as he summons them "alright I am done playing around!" Rage smiles

"Those are the Chaos Emeralds!" Spencer says

"Yes they are!" Rage chuckles as he uses them to turn Super "Now you have put up a good fight since most fighters cannot withstand a Chaos Armageddon without major damage or flying out of the ring... Even Pauletina couldn't withstand it and she's a goddess." Rage says "But I am afraid our game ends now... Chrono Chaos Finisher!" Rage yells as a field of time is created stopping Spencer from moving and Rage then using Chaos Control strikes him with his sword and with a multitude of Chaos abilities. Then the field is gone and where each one would have hit Spencer is sent flying into the Ring out ending the match.

The two are returned to the living areas and Rage puts his hand out. "Well Spencer you survived some of my strongest powers and did a number on me so you are welcome to join my team."

"You know what I think I will." Spencer says shaking his hand "you are a great fighter Rage and I respect that where is the rest of the team?"

"There in the room I share with two other members Sora and Riku the other two are friends of mine." Rage says as they walk to the room. They enter to see the four playing Sonic Riders in Grand Prix mode. Twilight who was using Sonic and The Blue Star II had just won the race and the whole with a perfect score of 50 Pts. She puts a hoof in the air in celebration.

"I don't believe it... she beat me." Christain says "and I have been playing this game for years!"

"Guys meet Spencer our sixth member." Rage says as the turn to see him "He put up a great battle against me."

"Greetings." Spencer says looking at them

"Spencer meet Sora and Riku they are Keyblade Masters from the Disney worlds. This is Christain the Hedgehog a friend of mine who is skilled in magic, fighting and stealth among many other things and then this is Twilight Sparkle another friend of mine she is a great mage." Rage introduces him to all of his friends

"So What is your team name?" Spencer asks

"I don't know..." Rage says

"What about Ambient Dawn?" Twilight asks "Since all of us are skilled with light and dark magics and Riku and Christain overcame the Darkness before while Rage, Sora and I are all protectors of light."

"That sounds great!" Spencer says

"I agree it does suit us." Riku says

"I am down with it." Christain says

"Works for me!" Sora says

Rage says nothing and just gives a thumbs ups "Ambient Dawn it is!" he then chuckles before they go turn the form in to the reception counter.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: the first bout

**Chapter 4: the first bout**

**to Ken: I ask for a origins as a back story to the character since it will help give me an idea where they come from.**

Rage was fast asleep in his bed as the morning sun peaked through the windows. He was soon woken up by Riku who was closing the drawer to his dresser. Rage sits up with a small yawn and Riku turns to the crimson hedgehog

"Oh good morning Rage sorry I woke you." he apologizes to his roommate,

"It's no big deal." Rage responds as Twilight, Christain and Spencer come to the door.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Christain chuckles as Rage turns to the edge of his bed. When the cover falls off of him everyone gasps at Rage's upper-body. He had scars all over where he wore his clothing

"Holy crap Rage!" Twilight gasps

"Did I cause those?" Christain asks himself

"What's with the scars Rage?" Spencer asks

"Each one reminds me of what I gave up." Rage sighs "I gave up the chance to be a normal kid for this. Fighting for light... each one reminds me what I am fighting for and those lost in doing what I am." he says getting up and putting his normal clothing on

"Why do you always dress like that Rage?" Twilight asks

"It's kind of what makes me who I am." the crimson hedgehog replies tightening his right fingerless glove "Why don't we get some food I am hungry!" Rage says walking out of the room to the food court.

Rage grabs some cereal and sits down as Twilight grabs some yogurt. Chrsitan soon sits down with some pancakes. A few minutes in a light blue hedgehog came to the three. "Rage!" he says

"Icezer!" Rage says happy to see his brother "What brings you here?"

"the tournament I decided to join... but guess my surprise when I found out about the teams!" Icezer chuckles rubbing the back of his head

"If you need one you are welcome to join ours." Rage says as Icezer sits down

"Sure!" he says as Ari appears from her home on Rage's wrist

"Good morning Rage I have todays match board and the first bout information for you ready." she says

"Thank you Ari." Rage says looking at the board. "Well let me see... right now it's Zelda of Flower power V.S. Hilda of Villeins. After it is Ken the Cat of Newcomers V.S. Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog of Ambient Dawn." Ari says to him

"Thank you." Rage says looking at the ocean of syrup Christain had on his pancakes "Would you loke some pancakes with your syrup sir?" he asks Christain causing the three to laugh along with him. After that Rage stands up "Well my match is in 5 minutes so wish me luck." the crimson hedgehog says as Master Hand come on the screen

"Good morning fighters and fans alike I hope you liked the last of the intro bouts. Now this year we have a lot of changes. First we allow full access to all powers. Second this is the first year for full team based fighting. Here's how it will work; one member of a team will be matched against another and fight. Fighters can earn up to 300 points per match. Up to 100 for over all performance 50 for damage taken, 25 for damage given, 25 for damage blocked to absorbed. 75 for skills used and 25 for victory. I would like to welcome our 3 judges this year, We have The GUN Commander of Mobius, Ryu of Street fighter and Scorpion of Mortal Kombat! Now the fighters score will go to the team total. Once all fighters have fought in one bout the teams with the lowest scores are moved to the losers bracket. From then on it will be Team V.S. Team"

Rage arrives in the map selection room while Master Hand was preaching and selects The World That Never Was: Memories Skyscraper from Kingdom Hearts. Luckily that was the map chooses and he was soon teleported to the game pad where Master Hand began the announcing "First up we have Ken the Cat of Newcomers. And Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog who would be the champion if there wasn't that problem last time. Rage is on the team Ambient Dawn. Like last year fans expect Rage to do very well."

Rage looks at the figure who was his foe. A brown cat with a white hoodie, blue gloves and trousers Shadow like shoes and on his wrist was an Omnitrix a device that allowed one to take the form of certain other species! The cat looks at him "So you are the one they call Rage." he says

"Good luck!" Rage chuckles hearing the count down.

"3,2,1, FIGHT!" Rage instantly summons the Blade of chaos as Ken uses his Omnitrix to turn into a diamond beast. Rage slices at him only to be deflected and hit back by a spiky hand.

"Off!" he grunts he stands up to see the new formed Ken charging for him. Quickly he leaps to his feet "Icy Chaos Spindash!" he yells shooting himself at highs speeds into Ken. On impact Ken froze solid and Rage smirked before the ice was burnt by a large fire, Rage coughs and looks to see Ken was now some fire alien.

"Time to turn up the heat!" he chuckles

"Give it your best shot!" Rage says pointing to his chest "See it you can do anything."

"You are dumb..." his foe sighs throwing fire at Rage who just absorbs the energy.

"Yeah Fire immunity." Rage says with a sly smile before dashing for him as he turns into a four arms and punches Rage and then uses a shadow ball to nail Rage into a building where he body slams Rage and crushes the building while he was at it.

"oof." Rage grunts ans the large beast stood above him

"You're finished!" he chuckles

"Not...yet!" Rage says summoning the Chaos Emeralds

Meanwhile the others were watching the fight from the broadcast by Master Hand and the judges

"Oh will you look at that Rage has brought forth the Chaos Emeralds! Ken is really in for it now!" Master Hand says

"I see he has decided to stop messing around." Scorpion says "If I was down there I wouldn't have messed around to begin with."

"I would like to see where this goes." Ryu says "What about you Commander?"

"Well when Rage enters a Chaos Form as he calls it your chances of winning are close to zero. Not only is he invincible, can fly and his power is increased over all by 1000% in super he has more above that if he needs to and he cant take his Inhibitor Rings off to add an extra 10000% increase. It is about over now."

Back on the field Ken is forced off of Rage as he turns Super. "What in the world!" he gasps "Did you just?!"

"I went Super yes." Super Rage says as Ken switches to a mutated fly like creature with a mask and wheels on his feet and zooms off in the air at high speeds. But not enough for Rage who was soon next to him

"Inferno Chaos Strike!" he yells hitting Ken down to the ground with his foot "It's over!"Rage says focusing "Zero Chaos Death Beam!" he yells firing a large beam of high powered energy at Ken who was just standing up and looking to the beam

"Oh mother-" was all he could say before getting engulfed. Back in the commons the judges were chattering,

"What was that?!" Ryu asks

"I will admit I am impressed." Scorpion says

"Yes Rage just released a Zero Chaos Death Beam a highly powerful beam that is mixed of the perfect amount of light and dark energies. If Ken is not K. yet the after effects of Zero Chaos will prevent him from using the Omnitrix and all other powers." Master Hand says as the dust clears to show a passed out Ken in the rubble. "Winner Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog!" he announces as he looks at Crazy Hand to give the score

"Rage ends with an outstanding score of... 284!" he says "Ken receives 203 for his performance."

**To be continued**

**Ken the Cat belongs to Ken the Cat (Guest)**

**Spencer Franklin Ricardo belongs to Werewolf99 (Guest)**


	5. Chapter 5: Advancement part 1

**Chapter 5: Advancement part 1**

**Review reply for Sonic 06 Lover: No there is a new form in Chapter 1 required for Ocs.**

**Thanks to suggestions here are the new Series characters!**

**Ichago kurosaki (Bleach)**

**Alucard (Castlevania)**

**Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)**

**Chapter start!**

Rage walks into the commons and sits next to Sora and Julius. "Hay you two"

"Morning Rage," Christain says joining them

"Hedgehog." Julius greets him

"How are you three?" Twilight asks walking up to them

"I just woke up." Rage yawns

"Did you hear about the new fighters?" Christain asks Rage

"New fighters?" Rage asks

"Yeah they just were added this morning to the roster, they came late and now the whole team match up is screwed so I heard Master Hand has to return to a traditional scoring on individual performance for the winners." Sora says

"Can't he just get the rules sorted out for once?" Rage asks with a sigh

"Guess not..." Riku says as he joins them

"Hay Riku." Sora says

"Well I am meeting Marth in 20 minutes to talk about the competition. I heard some of the other regulars will be with him. Don't see why they want me with them, It's just my second time here." Rage says getting up

"I'd be grateful." Pit says

"Pit were you listening the whole time?" Rage asks and the angel nods

"Yeah, anyway if they already accept you to their talks about the other contenders then they think highly of you since there was no champion last time around." Pit says

"Yeah well Rage was one of the favorite fighters last time." Sora says

"Oh yeah how he was able to stop both you and Roxas was amazing." Julius says as Rage begins to walk off "Hay Rage!"he yells getting the hedgehog to turn around and look at him "If we get matched up I'm warning you to be on guard."

"Yeah," Rage says in acknowledgment as he continues through the commons. He notices a red haired teen talking to an A.I. Who he could just hear what they are saying

"So are there any fighters here I should get to know before I fight them?" he asks the A.I. The teen was a white male in a black robe with a rather large blade on his back covered by a large white cloth.

"Well there is one now." The A.I. Says to the man "That is Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog he goes by Rage and last year he was one of out top fighters. He was expected to win champion until the problem with Christain came into play. He's pretty friendly." she says

"Alright thanks" the man says before walking up to Rage and speaking to him "Are you Rage?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm Rage and you are?" the crimson hedgehog replies

"My name is Ichago Kurosaki." he replies

"Yes Ichago Kurosaki from the Bleach Universe you are the substitute Soul Reaper for Rukia Kuchki. Your Zanpakuto is Zangetsu and you are one of the few Soul Reapers to have the power to control your Hollow. I know all about your from the Database." Rage says

"But I just opted in today." Ichago says

"It doesn't take long trust me." Rage says pulling up his own file "Here," he says handing it to Ichago

"Let's see Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, 49 years old... Mobian Hedgehog... Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds... Power Grade S... Top 3 expected." Ichago says looking at him "You're 49 years old?!"

"Well truly I am physically 25 and I will remain this way until I die in battle." Rage says

"Now whats this 'Power Grade'?" Ichago asks curious

"Well from what Fox told me it is Master Hands way of ranking the fighters, he ranks them from E-A alphabetically E being the worst and A being the second best the S Ranks are the highest skilled and powered fighters we have only 3 or 4 besides me." Rage replies "He observes our battles outside of the tournament to assign the ranks."

"Well I know I am one of those S Ranks!" Ichago says

"Nope, You are a B Rank Ichago sorry." Rage says walking off

"A...B?!" he screams outraged "Impossible!" he stammers

Rage reaches Marth's room where he caught most of the common contenders, Samus who was in her Zero Suit at the moment, Mario, Ike, Zelda or Sheik whoever you prefer, Link, Peach, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon and of course Marth. Rage knocks and everyone looks at him

"Ah Rage you made it!" Marth says welcoming him in

"Yeah thanks for the invite." Rage says "What's this about."

"Well this is kind of the get together all the top notch fighters have to watch the matches when they aren't in. Since the match board for the day is not posted we figured to go ahead and start the first meeting." Ike says to Rage "It's good to have you here again Rage,"

"Thank you Ike," Rage smiles

"I am looking forward to your fights." Marth says to Rage

"Hay guys they are about to announce the match ups!" Falco yells over as the group gathers around the wall sized TV which had The GUN Commander, Ryu and Scorpion the three who were commentating on the fights.

"Good morning Smashers and Smash fans." Ryu begins

"Today's match ups are in." Scorpion comments

"Our first match ups is Christain The Hedgehog V.S. Riku. After that it will be Sonic The Hedgehog V.S. The newcomer Twilight Sparkle. Then Samus V.S. Yoshi, and to end off the morning block Sora V.S. Newcomer Alucard." The Commander says

"Then resuming at 1:30 PM to kick the afternoon off we will have Newcomer Ichago Kurosaki V.S Newcomer Cloud, then after we will have Marth V.S. Newcomer Spencer, After that battle to close things off will be a fight between... Rage Chaotic and Julius Belmont!" Ryu says

"So without any farther delay let us begin!"

[Stage: Phendrana Drifts- Metroid Prime 1]

Christain looked at Riku with his weapon Shadowbreaker at the read as Riku summoned his Keyblade Way to the Dawn. "Let's see wha you got!" Christain says leaping to attack Riku who blocks the attack with a Dark Barrier

"Nice Try!" Riku says using his Counter skill 'Dark Arua' to force Christain back but dealing no damage due to Christains Shadow resistance

"Dawn Breaker!" Christain yells as his blade glows with energy and Riku puts the same block skill up but Christain's attack breaks through dealing damage to his foe. Riku quickly recovers before casting Stop and activating his Dark Spliver where he warped around Chistain and landed a fury of blows

Christain somehow managed to avoid the Stop spell and grab Riku's Keyblade in the middle of the attack and shock him with an electrical surge. Soon Riku decides to use his ultimate skill... "Time to end this!" he yells as he puts a blind fold on and turns into Ansem.

"Oh my." Christain says "Very well my turn!" he smiles "Chaos Finisher: Dawnbreak!" he yells as he charges his weapon first with a layer of Chaos energy, then a chilling dark energy and slices Ansem with a strong blow then as he turns to slice into a combo his weapon is charged with light as he strikes his enemy and a bright glow flashes and Ansem is struck to his knees and forms back to Riku who fails to get up for the 10 second count.

"Winner Christain the Hedgehog!" Master Hand announces

"My what a fight." Ryu says

"I could have done better." Scorpion

"What I want to know is how Christain broke Riku's Stop spell." The Commander says

"Well our next fighters seem to be ready let's see what happens." Ryu responds looking to the Sonic V.S. Twilight battle

[Stage: Delfino Plaza Super Mario Sunshine]

Sonic was charging a spin dash at the purple Alicorn who as he releases it uses her magic to turn the tables and warp herself behind him as he uncurls and she hits him with a hard kick to the back of the head. Sonic then uses a homing attack only for Twilight to warp at the last second and for him to land head first into a brick street rubbing his head.

"oof... that hurt..." he huffs from the blow as he sees Twilight charging a for him and blasts him with a Magic Missile but he leaps up and dodges it with his speed. Twilight frustrated then focuses and soon a large bear of energy that looked like the night sky is formed and looked at Sonic

"Whoa is that even legal?" The Commander asks

"Sure is." Ryu says "She summoned an Ursa Major that she controls it is one of her spell abilities and therefore is legal in our system."

back on the field Sonic was trying to out run the large bear which didn't work our for him as he soon looks down and finds himself on the water. He stops running out of sheer panic and soon he drowns ending the fight.

As for the next bout it was obvious who won Samus... Yoshi had no chance against her. In the final fight Sora was able to defeat Alucard with his Final Form but just barely and with probably a stroke of luck thus beginning the lunch period. So with the Lunch break on Rage heads to the commons where he meets his victorious friends. "Good job both of you." he says to Christain and Twilight

"Thank you Rage" they both smile in reply

"good luck in your fight as well." Chritain says as Rage grabs an apple and takes a bite

"thanks Christain." he says between chomps. After their conversation the see the next round was about to begin. It was going to be interesting as it was two newcomers both were swordsmen. Ichago V.S. Cloud

[Stage: Memories Skyscraper~ The World That Never Was- Kingdom Hearts II/Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]

Cloud was the first to speak to Ichago, "Ready Carrot-top?" he asks

"Just be sure to keep your head out of the clouds." Ichago says as the horn blares and he draws the large sword off of his back and the cloth covering flies in the wind as it uncovers the blade. Cloud draws his oversized sword as well and the two clash blades sending sparks flying. Soon Cloud jumps back and throws a Thundaga Spell at Ichago who windsteps to avoid it.

"Grr..." Cloud growls as Ichago appears behind him and hits Cloud pretty hard with his Zanpakuto launching him off some. Cloud enraged by the strike runs for Ichago at high speed and leap slices for him but he blocks the attack with Zangetsu which shaters Clouds blade. Ichago making the most of it then yells "Bankai!" as he releases his Zangetsu's special ability **Getsuga-Tenshou** which weakened Cloud to drop his sword and throw in the towel as he knew another attack like that would end it anyways. The next fight was quick with Spencer ultimately failing being too focused on attacking to see Marth's attacks coming ending up in Marth being victorious not much of a fight all in all. This brings it to the final fight of the day...

[Stage: Chamber of Shadows~Castle of Altestia- Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows (Any stages that come from stories Rage was in will be marked with the title of the first fanfic it was featured in)]

Rage stood across from Julius as he whipped the Vampire Killer at the crimson hedgehog who side stepped and avoided the attack and countered with fire. Julius side dashed to the left and thew a small ax hitting Rage in the arm drawing some blood. Rage then summons The Blade of Chaos and leaps for him only for Julius to disarm his sword by grabbing it with The Vampire Killer and yanking it out of Rage's hand.

"Shoot." he says as he makes it disappear not seeing the incoming blast of holy energy which made Rage a bit angry. "Chaos Control!" he yells warping behind Julius and ax kicking him a few feet before he face-plants into the ground. Julius reacts by using some strange power which sucked Rage in and he was hit by a large cross of energy. The Vampire hunter then wrapped Rage in his whip and was about to throw him,

"I told not to let your guard down now didn't I Rage?" he chuckles

"It looks like this is it." The Commander says

"I guess Rage was a little too cocky this time around." Scorpion sighs "Too bad.."

"Hold up something is happening" Ryu says

Rage then closes his eyes as he glows with energy. Suddenly the Vampire killer unwraps Rage in whirl of energy and he stands still glowing as The Chaos Emeralds flash around him "Play time is over" he says "Time to step it up!"

"Are those?!" The Commander asks

"Yes those are the Legendary Chaos Emeralds Rage's signature Item. It looks like he is done fooling around lets see what happens." Scorpion says as they see the red hedgehog engulfed in a pillar of blinding light. When it subsides Rage was there floating off the ground a bit with a bright red energy flair around him. His clothing had changed as well. His normally dark gray jacket was not white with the normally straight red stripes in the center was were now bright red wavy stripes. His normally dark green shirt was dark blue and the R was jagged like fire. His jeans were replaced with light gray shorts with two yellow stripes on each leg. His shoes and gloves were the only articles of his outfit that were unaffected. Rage now a bright red nearly pink hedgehog opens his now Amber eyes.

"Oh it looks like Rage has activated his signature transformation The Ultima Chaos Form increasing his Speed, Physical, Magical, Defense and Chaos powers by over three billion times as well as the power to fly and he is immune to all forms of damage it looks like this is over." Ryu says

"Chaos Finisher: Elemental Fury!" Rage yells as Julius is entangled in vines of Earth Chaos. Then trapped in a vortex of Aero Chaos which soon turned to Fire with Inferno Chaos. Then it disapeared and a flash of Chrono Chaos causes Julius to become frozen in time. After that three energy beams strike him one of Holy Chaos, one of Dark and the other of Icy Chaos. To end the powerful finishing move a large bolt of lightning followed by a large bombardment of Star Chaos Spears that forms Chaos Blasts thre a large amount of debris in the air. When the dust clears Julius was on the damages castle floor passed out. Rage had won.

"Well will you look at that I have never seen Rage use his Elemental Fury finishing move and it looks like it was devastating!" Ryu says

"A true work of battle art." Scorpion says

"And that concludes today's matches this is the GUN Commander." the Commander, "With Ryu," the red haired fighter asks "And Scorpion" the Mortal Kombat warrior adds "Wishing all you smashers and Smash fans a good night!" they all say as they show one last slow-mo clip of Rage's final attack.

**To be continued**


End file.
